Slow Down
by Kyrria Wynn
Summary: Kyohei picks up Sunako from her second school reunion on his motorcycle. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!


**AN: This has not been seen by my editor, as this was just something that I came up with after reading someone's profile. I'm suffering a little writer's block on "Twelve Days of Christmas",but I promise I will go back to that one. It just might not be finished on Christmas, as was initially planned. Sorry, but I hope this on works for now.**

****WARNING****

**CHARACTER DEATH  
**

Sunako huffed and defiantly turned away from Kyohei.

"Go away."

Kyohei glared at her.

"This isn't a debate. You're coming home with me."

Still, Sunako refused to back down. She knew he was trying to help, in his own way. It wasn't like she wanted to stay at this "second school reunion" anyway. She always felt as if her old classmates were mocking her with their niceties, waiting to see if they could break her. And they insisted on inviting _him._ She could hear his voice, along with those of his friends, from inside the building, coming closer. They must have grown bored without her to bully and decided to leave.

Kyohei noticed the slight stiffening of her shoulder and heard the voices growing louder by the second. It didn't take a genius to put those together and realize who was on his way out.

"Look, I don't have time for this today. You're getting on," Kyohei declared, picking Sunako up and depositing her on the motor bike.

She looked like she couldn't decide between hitting him or passing out from the close proximity to him. After a year of his constant presence, she'd at least developed a small amount of immunity to his "radiance", but that didn't stop her from having random nose bleeds every so often. Luckily, it seemed that, due to her indecision on how to react, neither would be taking place.

"You want the helmet?"

Sunako, still in partial shock at being picked up, simply shook her head.

"Suit yourself," he said as he tied it back onto the bike. Not like he ever use it.

Kyohei got on behind her and revved up just as the group of her old classmates exited the building.

It was five minutes into their ride that Sunako came out of her daze and began to enjoy the wind whipping around them. She let out a contented laugh as all her previous worries seemed to fly away.

It was another ten minutes before Sunako realized that they were going _way_ too fast.

"Slow down!" She called out over the wind.

She got no response.

"KYOHEI, CAN YOU SLOW DOWN?" She yelled louder, thinking that he couldn't hear over the wind. They were easily doing ninety.

"YOU'RE AFRAID?" He yelled back obviously mocking her.

"YES!!"

"YOU'D MARRY FREDDY, BUT YOU'RE AFRAID OF A LITTLE SPEND! IF I'D KNOWN THIS WAS YOUR WEAKNESS!"

"JUST SLOW DOWN!!!!"

Sunako was starting to panic. Kyohei never drove this fast. She watched his hands and noticed that they didn't even move for they breaks.

"PUT THE HELMET ON!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID 'PUT THE HELMET ON IF YOU'RE SCARED'!"

"WOULD YOU JUST-!"

Sunako was cut off as she felt the bike pick up a little more speed. They were now doing about a hundred mph. She glared over her shoulder at him and noticed a small smirk on his face. Realizing that he wasn't going to comply to her wishes, she reluctantly and very carefully got the helmet and placed it on her head.

Looking around, Sunako noticed that they weren't even heading in the right direction for home. They'd just passed the hospital

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

He never responded to her question. Instead, Kyohei tightened his arms against her shoulders as he clutched the handles. He dipped his head down beside hers so close that she could feel his face pressing against the outside of the helmet.

"SUNAKO?"

Though still yelling over the wind, his voice seemed softer, more hesitant.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

He pressed himself closer to her back, getting as close as possible. She felt him take a shaking breath and got the impression that he was doing his best to give her a hug, which just left her all the more confused.

"I DO LOVE YOU, SUNAKO!"

Before she even had a chance to reply, she felt Kyohei's arms wrap around her tightly and…

Sunako shot up in from the bed, trying to comprehend where she was, only to fall back in pain.

"Sunako-chan!" Noi was sitting right beside her bed.

"Sunako-chan, you need to rest. Don't move too much, okay?"

Sunako scrunched her eyes shut, trying in vain to block out the burning in her chest.

"Yuki? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

"I'll go get Takenaga and Ranmaru," Noi said as she ran out of the room.

Sunako glance around the room. Something seemed off. Something was missing. But her brain felt fuzzy, like she still needed sleep, so it took her a minute to figure it out.

"Yuki, where's…"

The question died on her lips as soon as she looked at Yuki's face. She never seen him look so serious, so… _dark._ Even with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sunako-chan?"

Takenaga seemed almost hesitant to enter her room.

"Sunako-chan, thank god you're ok!"

Ranmaru rushed forward and kneeled near the foot of the bed, resting his head on her legs.

Yuki silently left the room, and Sunako couldn't help but follow him with her eyes.

"Can one of you please tell me, where…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, not after the face Yuki'd just made, but they all seemed to understand and froze. It was only Takenaga that spoke up.

"What do you remember, Sunako-chan?"

"_...SUNAKO!"_

"He took his hands off the handles and hugged me."

Tears openly fell down Noi's face, and Sunako could feel her leg growing damp, though Ranmaru had turned his face away from her. Only Takenaga seemed to be holding himself together, but that, too, was disproven by the crack in his voice when he next spoke.

"Kyohei's dead, Sunako. He must have pulled you both off the bike before letting it run into and abandoned building. Apparently, the breaks malfunctioned, and he couldn't stop."

"What?" Sunako tried to ask,but she couldn't raise her voice higher than a whisper.

"…_SUNAKO!"_

"You were going so fast that he cracked his skull when you hit the road," Takenaga continued. His shoulders were visibly shaking by this point, as if it was a struggle to even recount. "You were still in his arms when the paramedics arrived."

Sunako felt a cold wetness on her cheeks. She raised her hand to her face and removed to see tears glistening on her fingertips.

"…_SUNAKO!"_

"Get out."

"Sunako-chan?" Noi asked worriedly.

Sunako lowered her head so that her bangs hid her face and her entire aura seemed to darken.

"…_LOVE YOU, SUNAKO!"_

"Get. Out."

Nobody moved, not really sure how to react to her sudden mood swing.

"_I DO LOVE YOU, SUNAKO!"_

"I SAID GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Sunako screamed as loud as she could before gripping her chest in pain. Her companions scampered out of the room, knowing that that pain wasn't one that any doctor could help.

Sunako threw her head back, openly displaying her tears to any godthat happened to be watching.

"Why?" She barely let out as a whimper

"_I DO LOVE YOU, SUNAKO!"_

"_WHY?!"_

Her mournful wails filled the stagnant air as she cried herself to sleep.

…And she dreamed…


End file.
